


It's the End of the Earth

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Gore, M/M, Zombie!Kurt, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wished he had died when he was bitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the End of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: may I please have a songfic prompt based on The Last Day On Earth?

In my head I replay our conversations   
Over and over til they feel like hallucinations   
You know me, I love to lose my mind   
And every time anybody speaks your name I still feel the same   
I ache, I ache, I ache inside 

They had tried to fight for as long as they could.

When the outbreak started, it flooded through the city. The number of people and the close proximity led to thousands, millions of the creatures in no time. They had tried to hide in their loft for as long as they could, ignoring the screams of agony around them and the low moaning.

But they only had so much food. Soon, they had no choice but to leave.

The plan was for them to just get through the city and keep running until they got to one of the small towns outside of New York City. Just keep running and don’t look back. It had seemed so easy.

Santana armed herself with the baseball bat she had bought the first week in New York and at first it wasn’t too bad. They were almost out before a swarm overwhelmed them. One of the creatures, one who had been an older woman, grabbed Kurt’s arm and sank her teeth in. He screamed as she pulled back with a mouthful of flesh and muscle, blood instantly coating his arm.

With a well aimed smack of the bat, the woman was shoved off of him and they kept running. It wasn’t until they got out of the city that the pain was overwhelming. A crying Rachel tried desperately to keep the blood flow down and they holed themselves up in a small abandoned house.

The pain got worse until Kurt was almost constantly screaming, clawing at his arm. His friends tried to comfort him but their eyes were wide with terror, Santana kept staring out the window. No other creatures came, but the fever did.

Death came fast thankfully. The fever burned through him and he fell asleep, drifting off into nothingness. When he woke, he was alone and he wasn’t human.

Kurt couldn’t control his own body, it lurched to his feet and swayed towards the door. After a few attempts, he managed to get out and just started walking. It was horrifying. He had always assumed that death would be finite, that after death he would be no more. Now he was trapped in his reanimated body, unable to control himself at all.

It only got worse when he met up with his first group of people. He screamed and screamed when his teeth sank into the throat of a woman, silent to everyone but him. Kurt couldn’t close his eyes, couldn’t block out the taste, couldn’t stop himself.

Months passed. He just continued to walk, joined by a few other creatures in their search for food. He could feel parts of his body rotting, could smell it. It took time but now he just slipped somewhere else in his head when they found survivors, trying to ignore the screams.

Kurt never slept, he never got a moment of reprieve. He did manage to think though. While he just walked, and walked, and walked, he thought. Was his family okay? Did Santana and Rachel get to safety? What about Blaine?

If he could still cry, he would weep. Every conversation he had ever had with Blaine played over and over in his head.

I had a moment…about you.

I love you.

Will you marry me?

He just wanted to die. He just wanted this to be over.

It was almost dusk when the small group heard voices. Almost instantly, his body lurched towards the sound and he walked a little faster.

Please get away.He begged the group, not wanting another group of people die because of him.

They were young, that’s the first thing he noticed. Horrifyingly, the group of creatures were quiet as they crept closer to the group of teenagers. They were almost on them when a pretty brunette looked up and screamed. The camp exploded into action, the group grabbed at their weapons and started attacking.

Please me.

One young man, dressed in a white shirt and jean spun around and held up a small hand axe. He faltered, eyes widening.

“Kurt?” He breathed and Kurt finally snapped to attention. After months of this, he had gotten used to hiding away in his own mind. He hadn’t even recognized the curly dark hair, a little longer now, and the wide hazel eyes.

Oh God.

“Blaine come on!” The girl shouted, Kurt now recognizing her as Marley.

Tears began to slide down Blaine’s dirty cheeks as Kurt lurched closer, rattling snarls ripping from his throat. Desperate, Kurt tried to control himself but couldn’t. His arms raised, one half rotted from the bite, and rested on Blaine’s shoulders. 

“I’m so sorry,” Blaine sobbed softly. “Kurt…I was trying to find you, I was.”

The engagement ring still glinted on his finger, caught in the light of the small fire. Blaine stood still, face shining with tears as Kurt’s fingers twisted in his shirt.

“Blaine!” Someone, Kurt recognized him as Sam, shouted.

“I love you,” Blaine whimpered, eyes overly bright.

No, no, no Blaine. Run. Shoot me and run.

Blaine didn’t fight. Kurt felt his arms pull him closer and his teeth sank into the junction of his shoulder and neck. He let out a weak cry as Kurt ripped into him.

He could hear Sam’s shout, Blaine’s choked off gasp, and his whimper as his hand reached up. His own horrified screams echoed through his head, escaping his mouth in a gargled groan.

They sank to the ground as Blaine’s knees gave, like some sick parody of a lover’s embrace. Blaine’s body began to tremble and his breathing turned into a long wheeze.

Suddenly, Blaine’s head snapped to the side and he went absolutely silent. Kurt felt his head lift and saw Blaine’s lifeless eyes and the bullet hole in his temple.

Sam stood in front of them, gun held at his head with shaking hands. His wide blue eyes shone with tears and he closed them before pulling the trigger.

Thank you.

He finally, finally was able to escape this nightmare. 

I ache, I ache, I ache inside.


End file.
